Coil tubing services can be used instead of expensive workover rigs for efficiently and economically performing a wide variety of production, completion and workover problems in producing oil and/or gas wells or injection wells. Coil tubing services reduce well downtime and reduce costs by performing many types of operations, and can perform the operations without killing the well. Coil tubing operations are performed by inserting a flexible tubing, which is normally coiled on a reel, into a well conduit and fluids are inserted into the coil tubing under pressure to perform various mechanical and chemical functions.
The present invention is directed to a fluid power actuating tool which can be connected to a coil tubing for performing various functions in a well such as jarring, setting a well tool, or providing power for other functions. The present invention is directed to a fluid power actuating tool which can be connected to a coil tubing and be moved down the well bore, engage the inside of the well conduit, and provide the desired actuating power, all in the presence of the hydrostatic head of the fluids that exist in the coil tubing.
In addition, the present invention provides a fluid power actuating tool which is controlled from the well surface for selectively controlling the speed and amount of the power output.